


Revenge

by James_Ashsmith (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/James_Ashsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xemnas has had enough of the organization. He knows there's something wrong with all of them, and he's finally decided to get rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XIV-Xion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [XIII Nights of Saix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25653) by Xed14thKey. 



There she was, the little puppet. Just sitting there in the Gray Room, right beside that little bitch, Roxas. Damn little puppet. She was a mistake, and Xemnas knew it. She wasn't worth the trouble it took to make her. She wasn't even a person. Xemnas knew that she didn't deserve to live. There they went again, kissing. The sight of Roxas kissing...no, even touching, the little puppet made Xemnas sick. He loathed her. He just had to wait for Roxas to leave. Did he have to wait? No, he was Roxas' boss. Roxas should be out on his mission anyway. Xemnas moved into the couple's view.  
"Roxas," Xemnas said menacingly.  
"Uh...what?" Roxas looked up, startled.  
"You have missions today. If we don't do our missions, how can we hope for Kingdom Hearts to be finished?" Xemnas said, opening a Corridor as he spoke. Roxas slowly got up, waved to Xion, and stepped through the corridor.   
"Now that we're alone, puppet, I need to talk to you about something," Xemnas said to Xion. Xion said nothing, but looked up at him.  
"You....are an abombination. You do not deserve to live. All you are is a damn puppet." Xion's eyes widened at his words. "All you are is a puppet...and it's time to complete the image." Xemnas smiled wickedly, as he pulled a length of rope from the folds of his robe. "Looks like this little puppet forgot her strings," Xemnas laughed as he picked Xion up by the scruff of her neck. Holding her in one hand, he looped the rope around her throat with the other.   
"Xemnas.....what?" Xion muttered, eyes wide with surprise. Xemnas only laughed, as he tightened the loop around her throat and pinned it to the wall. Xion clasped at her throat with the sudden loss of breath. Xemnas continued to laugh at his little puppet, complete with strings. He knew he was doing everyone a favor by killing the little...thing. A puppet didn't deserve to live in his perfect world. He heard the glorious snap as Xion's neck broke from the pressure pushing against the rope. That glorious snap of breaking bones...Xemnas had always loved the sound. He laughed, and turned away, leaving her body hanging there.


	2. XIII-Roxas

Roxas was back. He knew what Xemnas had done. Xemnas hated him as well. Stupid little self-righteous prick. Xemnas didn't care about the keyblade anymore. He wanted Roxas dead as well. He would have Roxas' body on a cross before the day was over. He smiled to himself, thinking about that lovely thought, and how true it was going to be.   
Xemnas hid his smile as he knocked solemnly on the door to Roxas' room. He heard shuffling, and eventually, Roxas opened the door, and stood there, dumbfounded and only half-clothed. Xemnas peered behind him to see Axel lying on his bed, in the same state. The thought disgusted Xemnas. Roxas had already found himself someone else, despite the fact that Xion had only died the previous day.  
"Eight. Leave. Thirteen and I have business of a rather personal matter," Xemnas said, looking Axel right in the eyes.  
"Yeah, okay. But he's mine, got it memorized?" Axel muttered with a scowl as he walked out of the room.  
"Now that we're alone, I need to discuss something with you, Roxas," Xemnas said as he turned to the blond. Naturally, Roxas didn't reply. He thought he was too good to talk to Xemnas. Playing so high and mighty didn't become him. Xemnas laughed.   
"Roxas. You shouldn't think so highly of yourself."  
"What...Xemnas...I don't understand..." Roxas replied weakly. Xemnas grabbed him by the hood of his cloak and threw him against the wall. Roxas recoiled upon impact, but managed to straight himself and summon his keyblade.  
"Your death won't be as messy if you put that down," Xemnas told him as he summoned his blades. Roxas' eyes flashed defiantly before he charged at Xemnas. He didn't have time to say anything before Xemnas had stabbed him through the stomach. Xemnas continued stabbing him, over and over, laughing manically the whole time.   
"You won't be so high and mighty when you're dead!" Xemnas yelled out fanatically. Roxas' blood was everywhere. Xemnas knew that he was either dead now, or would be soon. For good measure, he slit Roxas' throat just before he left the room, and left Roxas' body on the floor.


	3. XII-Larxene

Larxene. The stupid little bitch. She thought she was so superior. Xemnas thought it was time for the sadistic little fuck to get a taste of her own medicine. The way he saw it, he was doing everyone a favor. No one liked her anyway. Always laughing about her sadistic little plots. Poetic justice, Xemnas mused. He walked over to Larxene. She was sitting in the grey room, playing with her little knives.   
"Twelve." Xemnas said firmly, drawing her attention.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" She sniped back with a sneer.  
"You have a special assignment today. Meet me in the castle dungeon in half an hour." The castle dungeon, Xemnas though. Perfect. No one could hear her scream.  
"Yeah, whatever." Larxene sighed and went back to her knives. Xemnas went to the castle dungeon to get everything ready. He had just the thing to show the snotty little bi*ch just how he felt about her. Slightly more than half an hour later, Larxene arrived, still playing with her knives. Xemnas resisted the urge to laugh at what he was about to do.  
"Twelve. Have a seat please." Xemnas said, gesturing to a chair. The dim lighting made all the difference, Xemnas knew. Neither of them could really see more than outlines. Xemnas was fine with that. All the benefit to his plan.  
"Yeah, whatever." Larxene said again. "What's the big deal. Am I gonna have to hurt anyone?"   
"Actually, twelve. I think You'll be the one hurting."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Larxene laughed. Xemnas laughed along with her, although his laugh was much different. Xemnas' laugh was pure madness. He grinned as he grabbed the loop of iron chain that was sitting on the floor.  
"What's that for? Is this gonna be stupid?" Larxene said, boredly. Xemnas replied with another laugh, deftly using the chain to tie Larxene to the chair.  
"What the fuck! You're gonna hurt so much!" Larxene yelled in anger.   
"Now, now, Twelve. Wait until we start the festivities. It's time to get a taste of your own medicine." Xemnas laughed again. Larxene's eyes widened in realization. She had unknowningly sat down in the electric chair in the dungeon that Xemnas used to torture people for his own reasons (that no one exactly new). Xemnas pressed a button on the console panel he was standing next to. The chair started, and he watched Larxene writhe. She struggled against her restraints, screaming. Xemnas loved that sound so much. He laughed in time with her. He watched her continue to flail, and...was that smoke that Xemnas smelled? He laughed, as he stopped the machine. When he was certain she wasn't breathing, he left, back to his other duties, leaving her body their, still strapped to the chair and smoking.


End file.
